


The Biggest Truth

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio 08.08: Flight into Hull!, Spoilers, doctor who - Freeform, tentoo/rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: ***CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING TO FLIGHT INTO HULL!***  Tentoo and Jackie have a little talk on the Zeppelin ride on the way home from Hull.





	The Biggest Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I will reiterate: this fic contains spoilers for the ending to Flight Into Hull! I very much recommend you give that a listen to first (along with Siege of Big Ben)
> 
> Written for a Tumblr prompt.

Jackie wasn’t exactly thrilled about the prospect of boarding another Zeppelin after what just happened, but it was the fastest way to get back to London.  She just wanted to get back home and see Tony so badly.

“Don’t worry, Jackie.  I promise to do my best to not to crash this one too.”  The Doctor had joked when they crossed the gangplank, and Jackie couldn’t help but laugh.  How could she ever doubt this man was the Doctor? He was both brilliant and irritating in equal measure, and seemed to be a bit of a pyromaniac to boot.

But hadn’t the other Doctor been those things?  Hell, he blew up the shop Rose worked at when they had first met, so really Jackie had no excuse to not expect that trait in this Doctor as well.

Jackie patted him gently on the shoulder as she passed him on her way to her seat and settled herself in.  Oh, these seats were comfy, and she was already so tired even though it was just past noon.

“I’m sorry.”  She said in a quiet voice as she watched the Doctor take the seat directly across from her.

“For what?”  He shot her a genuinely confused expression.  Jackie took a breath in to gather her thoughts.

“Well, it couldn’tve been nice hearin’ me say over and over that you’re not the ‘real’ Doctor.”  She found that she couldn’t look him in the eye while saying that, so she kept her eyes out the window.  As they ascended she could see the wreckage of their first zeppelin in the river along with the remains of the bridge.  God, he didn’t make half a mess, did he? At least no one got hurt, which she knew wasn’t always true for all this adventures.

She heard him sigh.  Then he did the most unexpected thing.  He reached over and took her hand in his.

“Don’t worry about it.”  He said giving her fingers a squeeze.  Then he chuckled. “Probably makes up for all the not-so-nice things I’ve said about you over the years.”

“Oi!”  Jackie snatched her hand back, and slapped his arm.  Then the Doctor laughed. And she laughed too.

“I guess we’ve both been a bit hard on each other.”  Jackie sighed, getting her giggles under control. “But that’s what best mates do, right?”

The Doctor nodded and smiled at her, that megawatt grin that made him look centuries younger than Jackie knew he was.

“Absolutely, Jackie Tyler.”

A throat clearing nearby caught their attention.  They both looked up to see a steward holding a phone.

“Pardon me, sir.  Call for you.” The steward held the phone out to the Doctor, who stared at it suspiciously for a moment.  He reached out and took it, hesitantly bringing it up to his ear.

“Hello?”  He asked. Jackie watched as his whole demeanor changed as he heard the voice on the other end of the line.  A gentle smile spread over his lips as his whole body relaxed.

“Hi, Rose.”  Jackie’s ears perked up.  Of course she’d call  _ him _ over her own mother!  Cheeky madam. The Doctor continued, and Jackie listened to his half of the conversation.  He spoke in mostly hushed tones, which was really in contrast with how he normally talked. Jackie supposed that was because she was always riling him up.  But sometimes when he spoke his voice took on this quiet, captivating tone. And it was usually when he was talking about something he really loved.

Now, he was using that tone with her daughter, reassuring her that everything was okay and that he’ll see her soon.

Jackie felt her eyes misting up, especially when she heard him ring off with the words: “I’ll be home soon, love.  Bye now.”

“You really weren’t lying back there when you said you loved her?”  Jackie said after a long moment. The Doctor smiled.

“I may have lied about a great many things over the centuries, Jackie Tyler.  But loving Rose? That’s the biggest truth I’ve ever told.”


End file.
